Inuzuka Kohaku
[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Character_Profile 1 Character Profile] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Character_First_Name 2 Character First Name] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Character_Last_Name 3 Character Last Name] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#IMVU_Username 4 IMVU Username] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Nickname_.28optional.29 5 Nickname (optional)] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Age 6 Age] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Date_of_Birth 7 Date of Birth] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Gender 8 Gender] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Ethnicity 9 Ethnicity] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Height 10 Height] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Weight.C2.A0 11 Weight ] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Blood_Type 12 Blood Type] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Occupation 13 Occupation] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Scars.2FTattoos 14 Scars/Tattoos] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Affiliation 15 Affiliation] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Relationship_Status 16 Relationship Status] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Personality 17 Personality] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Behaviour 18 Behaviour] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Nindo_.28optional.29 19 Nindo (optional)] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Summoning 20 Summoning] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Bloodline.2FClan 21 Bloodline/Clan] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Ninja_Class.C2.A0 22 Ninja Class '''] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Element_One 23 '''Element One] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Element_Two 24 Element Two] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Weapon_of_choice 25 Weapon of choice] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Strengths 26 Strengths] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Weaknesses 27 Weaknesses] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Chakra_colour 28 Chakra colour] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Projectile_Weapons_Inventory 29 Projectile Weapons Inventory] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Jutsu_List 30 Jutsu List] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Allies 31 Allies] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Enemies 32 Enemies] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Background_Information 33 Background Information] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Roleplaying_Library 34 Roleplaying Library] *[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form#Approved_by: 35 Approved by:] *36 Comments 'Character Profile' 'Character First Name' Kohaku 'Character Last Name' Inuzuka 'IMVU Username' Guest_HitsuUchihaReturns 'Nickname (optional)' Koko Fuzz Ball Pup Boy 'Age' 15 'Date of Birth' 10/15/199 AN 'Male' 'Ethnicity' japanese 'Height' 5'1 'Weight' 110lbs 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' Facial tattoos of the Inuzuka clan. 'Affiliation' Kumogakure 'Relationship Status' Single ''' '''Personality '' In summary Kohaku can be written as: cruel, calculating, passionate, patient, controlled, relentless and slightly sadistic in combat. His true personality is rarely glanced at by those who he lives amongst for his concern for completing the mission. He is focused on teamwork and the mission. 'Behaviour' ''Kohaku is a calm, but cocky character. He is usually a very sweet and agile person but if you piss him off he will tear your throat off with his bare hands. He is very protective of his big sisters. 'Nindo (optional)' I'll Never Back Down Or Give Up 'Summoning/Companion' Kovu 'Bloodline/Clan' Inuzuka and the little brother of Rikuzu Inuzuka. 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' 'Element Two' 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Speed,Taijutsu 'Weaknesses' Genjutsu,Handsigns 'Chakra colour' blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces):13 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):14 Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):3 Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):5 Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):3 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each):2 Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):10 Total: 50 'Jutsu List' http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Surface_Walking_Practice http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tree_Climbing_Practice http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Four_Legs_Technique Still Learning http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Passing_Fang Category:Genin Category:Kumogakure Member 'Allies' Kumogakure and his sisters 'Enemies' People who mess with his family. 'Background Information' Kohaku was born to Shidami and Hudo Inuzuka on October 15th on the dawn of the 15th. Kohaku was born loud and restless the nurses had to calm him down with food which made his parents and his big sisters laugh.Kohaku was born with bright hazel eyes and a head full of light brown hair and the skin tone of his parents which was dark but not too dark. A couple weeks later Kohaku was finally brought home from the hospital where his sisters threw him a party to celebrate his arrival. Rikuzu gave him a stuffed dog with the same hair color as his. Kohaku loved that toy he would whine anytime he couldn't find it and he always found it in his crib. A few years later his parents became buisier with their work schedules so young Kohaku was left with a babysitter or one of his relitives until one of his parents would come home. At age 7 his father took Kohaku on a mission to the Land Of Water and they were attacked by rouge ninja, Kohaku quickly got in a fighting stance but his father stopped him and told him to go hide until it was safe. So Kohaku went to hide in a big tree while peeking through the branches and saw his father in action and Kohaku realized that he wanted to be a ninja like his father. So he begged his sisters to let him train with them and he realized he had a long way to go to be at their level. On the day of his 7th birthday his parents gave Kohaku a little puppy named Kovu. One day his big sister Rikuzu was packing up and Kohaku was wondering where she was going and she said Kumogakure. Kohaku asked if he could come but she said when you get big and strong you can come but right now you need to take care of mom and dad. . Kohaku looked down to the ground saddened. Rikuzu patted him on the head saying that he could do it and she said her goodbyes and left for Kumogakure. Later on his other sister packed and left for Kumogakure. At age 10 Kohaku's father had a surprise for him he was being admitted into the Ninja Academy in Kumogakure. Kohaku was excited to hear this seeing on how he was going to go where his sisters were living and finally train with them while studying in the academy.At age 12 he recieved his Ninja academy exam and He passed it officially becoming a genin. Kohaku couldn't wait to find out who his comrades would be. Two days after passing the exam, his sister Rikuzu told him that he would begin training in the Inuzuka ways and he would start learning the Four Legged Technique. Seven days later he mastered the Four Legged Technique. One month later there was a Genin Tournament to determine who would become the Raikage's "B". In the first round Kohaku had to face against Kenshi Takeda. At first the fight was going in Kohaku's favor but one slip and Kenshi got the upperhand and was able to knock out Kohaku after he gave Kenshi some heavy injuries to his legs. Three days after the tournament Kohaku's sister Rikuzu had to go away for a while and left Kumogakure leaving Kohaku saddened as he would see his sister walk away again. The next day Kohaku got a hold of a scroll for the Inuzuka Clan's Passing Fang Technique. Kohaku started learning the Passing Fang getting injured in the first days leaving marks on his arms. 'Roleplaying Library' http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/GateRP:_2.1.2013 http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Academy_exam_of_Kohaku_and_Daisuke http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure_Forest_RP_1-27-13 'Fang Passing Fang' 'Dynamic Marking' 'Fang Wolf Fang' 'Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf' 'Beast Human Clone' ''Team Chihiro 'Passing Fang' Day One http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure:_Hospital_Roleplay_2-6-13 Day Two http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure_Training_Room_1_-_2/8/13 Day Three http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure:_Training_Room_1_-_2/9/13 Day Four http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure:_Training_Grounds_1_-_2/10/13 Day Five http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure:_Village_RP_2-13-13 Day Six http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure:_Training_Room_1_-_2/14/13 ' Four Legged Technique' Day One Of The Four Legged Technique http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Training_With_Hajime_and_Rairyu_(1/6/13) Day Two Of The Four Legged Technique http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure_Main_Gate_RP_1-17-13 Day Three Of the Four Legged Technique http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure_Gate_Training_RP_1/19/13 Day Four Of The Four Legged Technique http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure_Main_Gate_RP_1/19/13_-_2 Day Five Of The Four Legged Technique http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure:_Village_RP_1-20-13 Day Six Of The Four Legged Technique http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Ranton_Hika%27s_Academy_Exam_and_Gate_Training Final Day of The Four Legged Technique http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Kumogakure_Main_Gate_RP_1-26-13 'Approved by:''' ''Soudai Namikaze '' ''Setsuko Hatake (The Monkey) '' Category:Genin Category:Kumogakure Member